


I will not shun you

by pauraque



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to fannish tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not shun you

**Author's Note:**

> When I told Keladry that I was glad she wasn't shunning me for writing Crabbe/Goyle, she responded that she wouldn't shun me for anything I wrote — she wouldn't shun me in a box, she wouldn't shun me with a fox, etc. So:

I will not shun you for Crabbe/Goyle,  
Nor if Season Six you spoil.

I will not shun you for hate-sex,  
Nor for gleeful non-con recs.

Not if you're a foodsmut fan,  
Not for inter-species chan.

I will not shun you for twincest  
(Even if it's RPS).

Not for sappy comfort/hurt,  
Not if you write Ernie/Bert.

I will not shun you for m-preg;  
I would not shun you if you begged!

Not if you write human/pet,  
Or if you fail to warn for het.

Now you're sure of my affection,  
I must name one small exception:

I will shun you if your smut  
Is not behind an LJ-cut.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> (That would have been Season Six of The West Wing, I believe.)


End file.
